


Ad Vitam

by louisvuittontrashbags



Series: Ad Vitam [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Drautos pursues a crush, leading to a one-night stand at a fancy ball.





	Ad Vitam

There she was—clad in a gold gown far more daring than anything he’d ever seen her wearing around the Citadel, and looking like all of his wildest fantasies come to life. Those perfect lips were turned in on themselves, making strange shapes as she fidgeted with her mouth, visibly bored. All evening he’d watched her entertain men of all kinds, her smile never reaching her eyes as one fool after the other tried his best to impress her. And yet… here he was, trying to get up the courage to go talk to her himself.

_And say what, exactly? I’m Titus, you might know me from the last one of these shitty parties. I stared at you all night and watched you leave with that prick ambassador who dresses like a circus clown._

He takes an irritable sip of his drink. Everything about this evening is getting on his damn nerves. Men like him don’t belong in places like this—all fakes smiles and feigned interest. And yet, his position requires his attendance—so he stands there in his dress uniform, swirling his champagne in his glass and wondering whether he’ll find the magical combination of words that will get her to leave with him.

_But then what? I have nothing to offer her but roughness and disappointment anyway._

He tries to convince himself it’d all end in tragedy, and yet somehow his leaden feet carry him forward when he sees an opening. The smile she gives him when she sees him approaching makes his heart leap into his throat, and he curses his own weakness. _What kind of a schoolboy crush is this? Just take your shot and get it over with, Titus. Maybe all you really need is a quick roll in the hay._

“Evening.”

He curses himself inwardly. _‘Evening?’ That’s your big opener?_

“Evening.” She smiles at him, and it galls him just how happy it makes him to note that her eyes crinkle at the ends. “Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

“I know who you are.”

“Oh yeah?”

_Shit. I’ve said too much. Fuck. Think of something._

“…one of our Glaives has been nursing a crush on you since the last one of these damn parties, so we’ve all grown quite familiar with you.”

To his great surprise, she rolls her eyes and lets out a groan. “Oh Gods, don’t tell me it’s that pasty blond. He followed me around the entire night droning on about how terrible the wine was and offering to take me back to his place to share some old bottle… ugh, I’m about to have a flashback.”

Drautos frowns. “You mean… Luche?”

She snaps her fingers triumphantly.

“Yes!! That was the name. I think I’d blocked it out.”

“Speaking of names… Titus Drautos.”

“I know who you are, Titus. I work in the Citadel… your name comes across my desk several times a day.”

_“Comes across my desk.” What an image._ Flashes of Y/N bent over a desk stacked with papers, face flushed, mouth open in a gasp, flood into his mind, and Drautos does his best to think of anything else. He stares at her, searching for the right words, but the blood rushing to his groin has him struggling to form a coherent thought for a few moments. She places a hand on his arm, laughing. 

“It’s nothing bad, your name is just on a lot of paperwork. I didn’t take you for the sort to worry about that kind of thing…”

“I’m not.” His words come out harsher than he meant them to, but she seems entirely unconcerned. 

“Then you’re just the man I thought you were.” Her touch lingers on his arm, and even a man as unversed as him in social graces can read the obvious signals he’s getting. He steps closer, breathing in her scent—just as intoxicating as he’d imagined.

“…it’s rather loud in here…”

“You know, I was just about to suggest we leave… I can barely hear you over the music, and I’d hate to miss a single word from the famous Titus Drautos now that I’ve finally got a moment alone.”

—

Titus follows Y/N through the halls of the Citadel, his eyes trained on the curve of her backside and her swaying hips. When she reaches back to take his hand he stiffens, but relaxes when he feels her smooth fingers interlace with his own calloused digits. It’s been a few years since he felt this kind of intimate touch, but he reminds himself it’s meaningless in this situation. 

“It’s nice and quiet in here…” she whispers. It’s dark, but Drautos recognizes the interior of Cor Leonis’s office immediately. He has no problem with Cor, but the mental image of his colleague finding out what transpired in his office later is too good to resist. The moment the door closes behind them, he surges forward, pushing Y/N up against the desk. She gasps, reaching behind her and grabbing at the desk to steady herself, and he presses his advantage. One strong hand snakes out behind her head to tangle in her hair, yanking her head back to expose her throat to him. He bends down, bringing his lips to her neck and ghosting across the soft skin there, the scratch of his stubble drawing a quiet sigh from her.

“Aren’t you presumptuous…” she gasps as she feels his teeth on her neck. “I really did want to talk, you know…”

“I’m not much of a talker.”

He bites down hard, eliciting a pained cry, one hand still pulling at her hair, the other curving around her waist to cup at her ass through her dress. The sequins on her dress dig into his palm, but the sensation hardly registers. Her buttocks feel every bit as delectable as they look, but he finds himself growing irritated with the layers of fabric between them. He yanks impatiently at the hem of the dress, and she pushes at his chest—not nearly enough to move a behemoth like himself, but that was clearly not her intent. He raises his head from her neck to regard her quizzically, and she glares at him.

“Watch it! This dress is couture —every single one of those sequins and crystals are hand-sewn.” Drautos can’t stop his eyes from rolling at her, and she jabs her finger into his chest as she speaks, a touch so light and ineffectual he wants to laugh. “If you tear this dress you’re buying me a new one, Titus.”

_Titus._ She spits his name at him as though it were some insult, but all he wants is to hear her say it again. He reaches down with both hands and pulls her dress up over her hips, then lifts her easily by the waist and sets her down on Cor’s desk. He brings his face closer to hers, staring her down as he would a troublesome recruit, but her expression doesn’t change. His voice is a low growl. “You make bold demands for a woman in your position.”

“Do you really think you’re the one with all the power here? You’ve been staring at me all night—I know how bad you want this. Want _me._ ”

For the first time in far too long, Drautos feels heat rise to his cheeks. Who did this woman think she was? Was she not aware of who he was? What he was capable of? No, no… he pushes those thoughts down. _This isn’t a fight, Titus. Just let it go._ He takes her chin in his hand and lifts her gaze to his, regarding her in silence for a few moments. “You’re certainly right about that. But don’t forget that you’re the one who brought me here.” His hands glide up her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh there with every word he speaks. When she shivers, he knows he’s got her on the ropes again, and he strikes.

One hand delves between her legs to squeeze at the soft flesh of her sex, relishing in the squeal his sudden assault causes. It's been ages since he felt this kind of delicate lace beneath his fingers, or the delicious wet heat of a woman who wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He has to force himself not to tear the thin fabric of her panties right then and there—so he settles for the next best thing—he shoves her underwear aside, exploring her slickness with his fingers. He lets out a quiet groan as he feels his pants become uncomfortably tight—it’s unlike him to put his paramour’s pleasure so far before his own, but all he wants is for her to walk away remembering this encounter for months to come. _That is… if she can walk at all._

He finds her entrance and probes at it experimentally with the tip of his finger—she wraps her arms around his shoulders and sighs his name so sweetly it takes all his self control not to just withdraw his hand and replace it with his cock. She brings her lips to his ears, her voice heavy with desire. “Won’t you kiss me, Titus? Please? I want to feel your lips on mine.”

Drautos hesitates—it’s not that he doesn’t want to kiss her… but it suddenly feels inappropriately intimate. He brings his nose to rest against her own, his lips just barely brushing against hers, his breath warming her face; he pushes a finger inside, kissing her in the only way he knows—rough and unrelenting. There’s no tenderness or intimacy in his embrace—he gives her what she asks for, but this is about him and his need to rule over her entirely. His tongue echoes the motion of his hand in her sex, invading, curling, seeking her pleasure and taking it for his own satisfaction. She writhes in his arms, a litany of delicious, muffled moans tumbling from those lips as he works her like a finely tuned weapon. His touch is not gentle, but she doesn’t need him to be. 

As he feels her squeezing around his fingers she suddenly pulls away from him, gasping into his ear. “Titus… fuck me. I want to cum around your cock, not your fingers.”

Drautos regards her from beneath hooded eyelids, his hand stilled inside her for the moment. Suddenly he’s tearing her panties down her legs, tossing them aside and wrenching her thighs apart. He frees his arousal from his pants with a speed that surprises even himself and plunges inside of her, trying his best to commit her stuttering gasp to memory—it sends a jolt through his throbbing member, spurring him to continue on until his hips are flush with her own. She threads her fingers through his hair and pulls, and he can’t stop himself from groaning. He wraps his large hands around her buttocks and holds her in place as he jackhammers in and out of her, not bothering to wait for her to catch her breath. To her credit, Y/N seems to be keeping up with every stroke, her velvety sex welcoming him in easily as she arches her back and pulls him even closer. 

“Ahh… T-titus… just like that…”

There it is, his name again. He doesn’t want to show any weakness, but all he wants is to hear it from her again… and again and again. He probably won’t see her again after this anyway… _perhaps just this once…_

“Say my name again.” 

She obliges him immediately, moaning his name so breathlessly he feels himself on the edge of his release already. And then she doesn’t stop, chanting his name like a mantra as her voice rises while she climbs her own peak. He slams his cock into her, pulling her closer and closer—he wants to disappear into her, to make her a part of himself, but somehow there’s still too much distance between them. When she finally crests her peak she screams his name, pushing him over the edge into his own orgasm. He pulls out at the last possible moment, dragging a nearby wastebasket from the side of the desk and spilling his seed inside of it. Y/N leans over to stare down into the formerly empty trash can.

“…well… can’t imagine Cor will be too thrilled about that.”

Drautos helps her down from the desk, his eyes taking in the mess of flattened papers and the small wet spot on the edge as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Nor that.”

“I don't suppose you remember where you flung my underwear?” Her tone is unamused, but her eyes twinkle with mischief. Drautos is overcome by a sudden urge to leave—he doesn’t usually hang around for this part. _You don’t belong here. You got what you came for, now go._

“I’m afraid not.” He doesn’t quite meet her eye. “I should get back to the party, I need to keep an eye on my… charges.” The words falter in his mouth, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“You didn’t seem too concerned about them when you were balls deep a minute ago… but go do what you need to do.”

Drautos is at a loss for words, but the need to get out is overwhelming all rational thought. He simply gives her a curt nod, then turns to go. Just as his hand is on the doorknob, he hears her calling after him.

“See you around, Titus.”

_Fuck._

He hurries out the door, letting his feet carry him away from the growing anxiety in his chest, cursing himself for his inability to be the man she must wish he was.

 


End file.
